A ghost story
by Zimiri
Summary: A ghost story is the about Zack Fair, the main hero from Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. This is an alternate story line if he had survived the final fight after Cloud had left.


A Ghost Story

_A ghost story is a fictional story originally written as a role-play between a friend and me. I play Zack and my friend plays Music. _

Zack was wandering the park at midnight, a small cut open and bleeding on his right arm. He looked over into the fountain and saw his face, unshaven and cut.

"God, what has happened to me? What did I do to deserve this?" He said to himself looking at his reflection in the still fountain. He cupped his hands and splashed his face a little and looked down at his arm, and did his best to clean the wound out. He sensed something next to him and he stood up and glanced to his right. He saw what looked like a girl sitting on the park bench. He nervously called out, "E-excuse me miss?"

She looked up at him, no expression on her face. She seemed to be somewhat transluscent. The bench could be partially seen through her. "Yes?" Her voice seemed to be echoing and booming through the stillness of the night. The water seemed to tremble at her words.

Zack stumbled backwards. "W-what would a young girl like you be doing out here in the park this late at night?"

She couldn't answer with words. She stood up and walked over to him, looking as if she was going to smack him. But when a human hand would have made contact to his skin, hers went right through him. Her hand seemed to fade out into swirls, then once away from his body put back into a normal structure of a hand. She backed up and sat back down, her face still emotionless.

Zack's face stayed unchanged. He spoke calmly as though he was unphased. "So you are a ghost. But you arent a normal ghost. You carry a frightening power about you. But you aret scary."

After a short pause she only spoke two words: "Thank you."

Zack bowed to her, "You are welcome. How much vocal capability do you have?"

"I can speak almost all languages, all of which I speak with proper grammer...most of the time." She stated. "You don't have to bow to me...get up."

Zack rose. "That is quite amazing. My name is Zack, may I ask yours?

"...Just call me Music." She looked at him, her eyes having no pupils. "Usually people are afraid of me...why aren't you?"

"Music, I have been through hell and back and tangled with the evilist of evils. You have given me no reason to fear you yet." As he said this he looked to the sky and took a deep breathe, a low ripping sound was heard.

She watched him, her expression unreadable if someone weren't able to hear the questionic sound in her voice. "I suppose not," She put her hands in her lap, getting more comfortable on the bench. "So, what brings you here?"

He grimaced and stammered through clenched teeth. "S-survival brings me here. I-im always on the run and you are about to see why. Im sorry but I havent done this in a long time." He cringed as a loud final rip was heard and then a light flapping. An angelic wight wing was now on his back.

Unphased by this transformation, she spoke calmly. "I thought there was something special about you, I just couldn't guess it."

He looked down, and when he looked back up his eyes were glowing blue. "Genetic mutation, very sad."

"What happened to ya?" She said, her voice now sounding more like a curious kid more than what was before.

"I was betrayed, the arm who is after me now is corrupt, trying to create the perfect soldier,"

"Arm?"

"Small scuffle, I was suprised that there was only two of them."

"Oh," She moved the hair behind her ears. "Why were you surprised?"

"Because they usually send groups of 20-30, they sent one group of 300 once."

"Why did they only send two, then?" She was now sitting at the edge of her seat.

"Im not sure, maybe they got seperated from the group, or maybe they were setting me up."

"...Setting you up for what?"

"Ambush most likely. They should know by now though."

"Know what?" Music felt slightly bad for asking so many questions. She was, after all, a young ghost. Kids love to ask questions.

"Know that an ambush never will work." He smiled warmly.

"Oh," She settled back onto the bench the way she was first seen only looking at him. "Wonder if they'll catch you one day."

He sighed, "Never alive. One day they will find me sitting in a chair and they will try to take me but they will not be able to. Even though I will be unable to put up a fight I would die before they took me back."

"I wouldn't know the feeling..." She stated awkwardly.

"It's a feeling you do not get until everything is gone." Zack stated.

"I don't have anything to be lost."

"E-everybody has something to be lost. and if they dont that means thye need something." He says as he sits next to you staring into the fountain.

She moved her head to meet him, then met his gaze as she stared blankly at the fountain. "Then I need something...and I think I know what it is. But I'm not sure how to get it."

"I'd be glad to help you get it, whatever it is." He smiled warmly.

"How can you help me get a heart?"

"Well that's part of the adventure."


End file.
